The four guardians part one
by Sessiefan
Summary: Okay, in this chapter Sessomaru meets a woman and is about to get CREAMED! Please read and reivew.


**The four guardians**

**By Sessiefan**

**(A/N: Well, it took me a month just to come up with this part of the story. Hope you enjoy!)**

Walking down a path, Inuyasha, Songo, Kagome, Miroku, Koga, and Mitaku were walking down a long dirt path surrounded by flowers.** (A/N: Just so you know, Mitaku is Inuyasha's daughter. Read "What they didn't expect" for more info.)**

They were all on there usual jewel shard hunt when they saw Sessomaru.

"Oh great, just what I need. Another pleasant visit from him." Inuyasha grumbled.

"_Hmm, I wonder what would happen if Sessomaru and Inuyasha actually got along." _Kagome pictured Inuyasha and Sessomaru crying and saying "I'm such a jerk." " No, I'm a jerk… HUGS!"

Kagome shivered at the creepy thought. Inuyasha and Miroku were looking at her like she was crazy or something.

"HA HAA!" She laugh with a big sweat drop on the back of her head.

"Oh Kagome." Miroku said. " Poor, poor, Kagome."

"What?" She asked.

"You are obviously so very cold." Miroku hugged her tightly. " Let my body warm you." He said while rubbing her butt.

"WHY YOU LITTLE-" Inuyasha leaped up in a jealous rage. But Songo got to Miroku first.

"RRR!" She growled.

"Aw, my little Songo Wongo is jealous wealous." Miroku said, rubbing her chin. But I guess he forgot that she… well, you get the idea.

"OW!" Miroku screamed. "You- you bit me." He said, blowing his fingure. **(A/N: His finger was glowing red… just to let you know.)**

"Ha, ha, ha. Serves you right." Shippo said, nodding his cute little fox head. Well, it's kinda predictable but Miroku nit him up-side the head.

"OW!" Shippo yelled.

"Miroku, why do you have to pick on children." Kagome said.

"Will everybody SHUT UP!" Inuyasha yelled.

Sessomaru and Ren were looking but they were just wondering what all of the fighting was about.

"Ha, ha, ha." Sessomaru laughed. 'They are so childish.

"Why do you say that Lord Sessomaru?" Ren asked.

"NEVER QUESTION MY LORD!" Jaken yelled.

**(A/N: He was in is normal _kiss up to Sessomaru so he will stop hitting me_ mood.)**

"SILENCE JAKEN!" Yelled Sessomaru. Jaken quickly shut up.

"I say that because… well, just look at them." Sessomaru pointed his finger towards the small crowd of yelling people.

"Yeah, you're right. Ren said. And just like that they walked pass the bickering people.

Ok, well enough of Inuyasha and the gang. Let's join Sessomaru and his little gang. Well, they were now walking down a path, but now it was surrounded by trees. Lots and lots of dark green, creepy, trees.

"Lord Sessomaru?" Ren asked. Sessomaru looked down and saw that Ren was making a puffy lip and puppy dog eyes.

"Yes?" He asked her.

"Um, I'm really thirsty. May I go and get some water?" She asked.

Sessomaru looked at her again then pointed to a clearing in the forest that was surrounded by the creepy trees.

"There's a lake past those trees. Go get some water and hurry back." He said.

"YAY!" She cheered.

Sessomaru sat on a bolder on the ground as Ren skipped towards the pond.

10 minuets passed by and Sessomaru was about to see something that would both haunt him and help him find true love.

"AAAH!" Ren screamed.

"Huh." Sessomaru got up and ran towards the lake. He thought that someone was trying to kidnap her again. Sessomaru arrived at the lake and saw a beautiful, naked, woman with black hair and white streaks in her hair.

"I-uh, um was just." Sessomaru said as he blushed for the first time in 400 hundred years.

"GO YOU PERVERT!" The woman yelled. So, Sessomaru walked away, out of the clearing and on to the path where he sat and wait for Ren to emerge from the trees. Finally she did but this time she was running in fear.

"LORD SESSOMARU, RUN!" Ren yelled, hiding behind Sessomaru's leg.

"HOW DARE YOU LOOK AT ME!" The woman said as she emerged from the clearing.

"Wait- I was just…"

"And you kidnapped a poor little mortal?" She was obviously a demon.

"WAIT SHE IS…" He looked at the woman who had gotten out a rose.

"A rose?" Sessomaru said aloud.

"NO, NOT A ROSE." The rose suddenly turned into a sword, that was glowing red.

" A SWORD OU PERVERT!" The woman yelled, swinging the sword around.

"AAAAH." Ren screamed.

**End of chapter one!**

**(A/N: Okay, you like? I would appreciate it if you read and review because I need to know if you liked the story. If so then I will create chapter 2.)**


End file.
